En mi corazon
by Alejandra-Luna-SakuraYamato1
Summary: Alguna vez me contó una sabia profesora que dos filosofías rigen la vida: determinismo o libre albedrío. Como princesa era claro: solo tenía mi responsabilidad con mi pueblo, debía cumplir con lo escrito para asegurar la paz. Sin embargo, mi compromiso con el rey Sasuke me llevó a descubrir que no todo está escrito, a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos; pero toda decisión tiene precio.
1. Introduccion

Hola chicos, esta es una historia original que adapte al anime de Naruto, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, pero espero que les agrade mi trabajo. Tratare de estar subiendo mínimo un capitulo en español al mes, en mi perfil podrán encontrar fechas y anuncios diversos. Les adelanto que los capítulos no serán así de cortos, así que probablemente vean el primer capítulo en una o dos semanas.

Pueden dejar un review o compartir la historia; yo apreciaría mucho que hicieran ambos pero con uno de los dos me harán muy feliz.

* * *

Mientras me dirigía al palacio de mi futuro esposo no podía evitar sentir un gran dolor en mi pecho por aquella extraña situación; mi padre me había cambiado como una vaca por unos frijoles magico, figurativamente hablando, pero, dicho de forma menos poética me había cambiado por poder y codicia. Mi matrimonio con el rey Sasuke traía como recompensa la unión de nuestros reinos. Pensar en esta unión me causaba un gran asco, no estaba segura de porque, era como si mi pequeño mundo se derrumbara a una velocidad vertiginosa, un momento me encontraba organizando la inauguración de un nuevo orfanato y al siguiente me encontraba en un tren dirigiéndome a toda máquina al que sería mi nuevo "hogar" de ahora en adelante. Como princesa imaginé que eventualmente me casaría con un noble con el fin de fortalecer una alianza, sin embargo, jamás ví venir mi matrimonio con Sasuke ni ser arrancada de mi mundo en apenas unos minutos. No tuve tiempo de asimilar la idea, todo fue tan rápido, como cuando te levantas rapidamente después de una noche de fiesta, sientes un fuerte mareo y una gran náusea. Yo no tuve que ir a una fiesta, simplemente llegó mi padre a mi oficina y me entregó a los guardias de mi futuro esposo como si fuera una piedra preciosa.

No hubo intercambio de palabras amables o cariñosas, no hubo largas despedidas o lágrimas, no hubo una explicación o consejo; simplemente no hubo nada más que una fría mirada y un corto "Adiós, hija mía".

Mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi vagón privado. Me giré en dirección a la puerta; un joven uniformado entró, me saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, yo me limité a asentir así reconocía su saludo y le daba permiso para comunicarme la razón de su visita. El joven soldado era parte de la guardia privada de mi futuro esposo.

-Llegaremos en diez minutos princesa- anuncio.

-De acuerdo, gracias- respondí levantándome de mi asiento junto a la ventana.

El joven nuevamente hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. Me quedé un par de segundo contemplando la puerta, meditando la posibilidad de escapar, sin embargo, en todas las posibilidades que pensé el final siempre era el mismo: capturada. Al final decidí que era mejor abandonar aquella idea, si en verdad hubiera querido huir ya había perdido mi oportunidad, hubiera sido muy sencillo para mi huir dentro de un territorio que ya conocía donde ademas tenia personas dispuestas a ayudarme, pero en territorio extranjero todo era muy diferente, no sabría a donde ir ni tendría a donde ir y lo más importante es que no tendría con quien ir.

Me limité a asegurarme que mi escaso equipaje de mano estuviera listo; revisé mi apariencia en un espejo para confirmar que mi imagen era la adecuada para la futura esposa de un rey. Cuando ya no encontré con que entretenerme simplemente espere lo inevitable en silencio.


	2. Capitulo 1

Aviso: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, disfruten la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

-Por favor general Uzumaki, no tiene que justificar al rey, comprendo perfectamente bien que él debe tener asuntos más importantes que venir a recibirme.

-Suena terrible cuando usted lo dice princesa.

-No es mi intención, se lo aseguro, como princesa comprendo que hay cuestiones más importantes que recibirme.

-Princesa- se quejó como niño pequeño - es justo esperar que su futuro rey venga a recibirla, en especial cuando la hizo venir sin previo aviso.

-Es muy amable general - le dije sonriendo - mi viaje a su reino en verdad fue muy abrupto pero imagino que el rey debe tener una muy buena razón.

-!Ser un bruto, princesa!- exclamó como una gran sonrisa.

-Imagino que usted y el rey deben ser buenos amigos.

-Casi hermanos- respondió orgulloso -por favor, venga conmigo princesa- añadió ofreciéndome su brazo izquierdo.

Sonriendo le agradecí el gesto, le tomé del brazo y dejé que me guiara a una limusina negra que nos esperaba. El viaje de la estación al palacio fue largo pero agradable; el general Uzumaki, o Naruto como insistió que lo llamara, era una persona muy interesante; me demostró que se puede ser una persona culta y cómico al mismo tiempo, algo que sin lugar a dudas no esperaba del General de Konoha.

-Sasuke es muy afortunado al estar comprometido con una princesa tan bella e inteligente como usted.

-Es muy amable, hasta ahora solo había escuchado decir que yo era la afortunada en este compromiso.

-Confíe en mí palabra princesa, lo que pueda opinar el resto de la nobleza carece de importancia, nadie conoce mejor al idiota de ese rey que su servidor.

-Dado que conoce tan bien a mi futuro esposo me gustaria que me respondiera una inquietud.

-Por supuesto princesa- respondió esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Podrá sonar un poco infantil pero necesito una respuesta honesta ¿Cree usted que exista una posibilidad de que mi relación con el rey sea algo más que un buen trato? No tengo la ingenua ilusión de que nuestro matrimonio sea perfecto de inicio a fin, pero me gustaría saber si es posible tener un futuro al menos armónico.

Naruto suspiró lentamente, por un momento su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-No me parece infantil su inquietud, me parece muy razonable ¿Quién no desea ser feliz?- respondió mirándome con seriedad - francamente, no creo que sea fácil para usted, no porque sea una princesa mimada o desagradable, no lo es, es muy agradable y encantadora, sin embargo…. Sasuke es una persona difícil, ha sufrido mucho; se ha construido muchos muros, hay muros muy dentro de él que incluso yo no puedo penetrar- se detuvo un momento y me miró como si estuviera esperando que procesara lo que me dijo , asentí para que continuara - será difícil, no puedo decirle que tan difícil pero, en mi opinión, ustedes dos pueden ser muy felices juntos, aunque imagino que al inicio requerirá un gran esfuerzo de su parte… es mi humilde opinión dependerá de que tanto está dispuesta a dar por su felicidad.

-Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad general.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar princesa - respondió recuperando su sonrisa - ¿qué le parece si nos olvidamos de las formalidades?

-No creo que sea apropiado, podría mal interpretarse… pero siendo honesta, me agrada la idea.

-Sería nuestro secreto princesa, solo cuando sea prudente.

-De acuerdo Naruto.

* * *

El palacio era tan impresionante y deslumbrante como cualquier otro palacio antiguo. Para una persona como yo, tan acostumbrada a ellos, era simplemente otra cárcel dorada donde ahora debía vivir como una muñeca de colección.

-¿Qué opinas Sakura? ¿Bonito? - me preguntó sonriente una vez que salimos de la limusina.

-Es un impresionante palacio, una herencia de la arquitectura gótica.

-¿Arquitectura gótica? No esperaba esa respuesta - respondió riendo.

Se acercó a nosotros un mayordomo acompañado de dos militares exageradamente condecorados, los dos eran hombres mayores de aspecto rudo.

-Bienvenida a Konoha, princesa, soy el Coronel Orochimaru, es un honor conocerla- me saludó uno de ellos, tenía una profunda cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

-Es un gusto Coronel gracias por recibirme.

-Orochimaru y Kabuto! Que encantador que se tomaran la molestia de venir a recibirnos personalmente - intervino Naruto con un tono sarcástico.

Ambos hombres le dirigieron una fugaz mirada de odio, antes de asentir forzadamente.

-No es ninguna molestia escoltar a nuestra nueva princesa al palacio, general Uzumaki, es un honor y un privilegio- replicó políticamente el coronel Orochimaru.

-Capitán Kabuto, para servirle princesa- intervino el segundo hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿No les llegó el último memo? Yo escoltaré a la princesa con el rey.

El mayordomo decidió intervenir en ese preciso momento ofreciendo a Naruto un sobre elegante.

-General Uzumaki, el rey le ha mandado un mensaje.

Naruto tomó el sobre y se lo agradeció. Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó, cuando terminó lo rompió y le entregó los fragmentos al mayordomo.

-Señores, en verdad lamento que se dieran una vuelta en vano- dijo fingiendo que le importaba - pero como he mencionado, yo escoltaré a la princesa- añadió tomando mi brazo izquierdo.

Se apresuró a arrastrarme al palacio, sin embargo, nos detuvieron tirando bruscamente de mi hombro libre.

-General- exclamó el coronel apretando mi hombro con fuerza innecesaria - tenemos ordenes explicitas del rey de cuidar de la princesa mientras habla con usted, estoy seguro que la carta dejaba en claro las indicaciones.

-Coronel - intervine claramente molesta - le voy a pedir que me suelte y que jamás vuelva a tocarme de forma tan irrespetuosa - añadí quitando su mano de mi hombro.

-Perdone princesa, no fue mi intención molestarla.

-Cualquier caballero, sea este noble o plebeyo, sabe que a una dama se le trata con respeto y gentileza.

-No se repetirá esta imprudencia princesa, pero debo insistir en que nos acompañe.

-Lo siento coronel, el general Uzumaki será quien me escolte.

-Tenemos órdenes directas del rey- intervino el capitán Kabuto - debe venir con nosotros- añadió frustrado.

-Seguramente el rey comprenderá porque me rehuso a acompañarlos, esperemos que no le moleste.

El coronel Orochimaru me fulminó con la mirada mientras el capitán Kabuto me observaba frustrado y un poco preocupado. Naruto me ofreció su brazo y con una sonrisa amable lo acepté; continuamos nuestro camino hasta que estuvimos dentro del palacio.

-Impresionante Sakura! Si el idiota de mi amigo no puede ver lo maravillosa que eres, entonces te llevaré lejos - exclamó emocionado.

-Existe el prejuicio que las princesas somos calladas y sumisas, no es la primera vez que un coronel asume que puede pisotearme.

-Lo digo enserio Sakura, si Sasuke no se enamora de tí te llevaré lejos, a donde no pueda encontrarte.

* * *

Nota: La historia no la escribí originalmente como un Fanfiction o en capítulos.

No olviden dejar un review si les agradó o no la historia, estaré publicando constantemente este año.

Saludos!


End file.
